


Keeping Face

by WhimsyGarnet



Series: iKONBINI [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Blackmail, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: He was a fly caught on a spider web. Intricate, careful, and deadly as Hanbin's eyes bore deep onto his soul. The intense gaze that was once again detached from his physicality spoke of a promise, an unbridled chaos that only he could give.'The spider I, and you, the fly.' the older mouthed to the younger.And Junhoe was more than willing to be prey for this predator.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Series: iKONBINI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Keeping Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am back with a new fic, but this time a little different. Yes my cringy brand of smut is still there. Yet this is my first time trying to establish an alternate universe. (past fics were just them still being idols in different situations)
> 
> This -> -×-×-×-×-×-×-×- signifies time skip/next scene while  
> This -> (-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-) signifies a flashback.
> 
> I've always wanted to try writing Hanbin as someone who's rather sly and opportunistic, so if he comes of as not here, sorry xd (which was inspired by how my fave double B fic characterizes him)
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if there are any phrases/sentences that seem awfully worded, blame my limited grammar haha
> 
> Without further ado. Enjoy! (Or not)

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. Junhoe packed up his stuff and headed to the cafeteria to eat. He was hungry and sleepy from the boring lecture of their professor.

By the end of this day, the semester ends, which made Junhoe smile and look forward to the day ahead of him.

Koo Junhoe, 22 year old music major is their department's heartthrob and local playboy. Tall, handsome, has high marks in every subject he had, and being a wild partier had earned him a great amount of street cred around university that he valued dearly.

But he wasn't an asshole about it. Although he loved the attention and the benefits he gets from having all this prestige, (most prominently, getting laid whenever he wants) he never dissed someone or actively made enemies with people.

But there was one person he really didn't like, and his hopes of a great day have been thrown to the dumpster as soon as his eyes laid upon that very person.

In line to get food was Kim Hanbin.

The biggest geek in their block. A contrast to Junhoe's popularity and friendliness, Hanbin was quite the loner that people barely interacted with in class. He had this odd fashion of wearing band aids, round spectacles and always having his hair hidden in any kind of head accessory that the teachers could never seem to remove from him.

And that irked Junhoe non-stop. Whenever a professor walked near him to ask him to remove it, he always seemed to have the right retort to it. He wasn't even someone special like the dean's son or what not. They just really let him get away with it.

"Hey Junhoe," Hanbin spoke to him shyly that made angry marks appear on Junhoe's forehead, "So about my confession-"

"Save it Trash Bin." Junhoe bit back bitterly, before moving away from the line. Hanbin had confessed to him and wanted them to date, but everything about it made Junhoe feel sick.

(-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-)

"I- I know I'm just a nobody here in the university and I couldn't even fathom to be standing next to you here right now alone together like this, but!" Hanbin said rather timidly and rushed, as if he was rapping. "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME JUNHOE!"

They were behind the music department's building, near the trees that shaded them from faraway people. Junhoe had been told to come here by a note he received from a buddy, but he never expected it was for this.

Hanbin was now currently bowed low, like someone awaiting a guillotine to cut his head off at whatever Junhoe was going to answer to it.

"Look..." Junhoe rubbed the back of his neck, the confession was so out of left field that he even didn't know how to react, "I already like someone else, so I'm gonna have to turn you down."

Hanbin had stood up normally and was saying something nervously and stuttered when Junhoe felt a shiver in his spine.

It was his eyes. Many people had confessed to Junhoe and their eyes would always hold some sort of sad emotion in them that made Junhoe feel a bit bad about having to say no to them.

But Hanbin's eyes were different. It didn't look dejected or even nonchalant. It was as if it held an unbridled darkness behind those black orbs which gave Junhoe an eery feeling to them, as if his eyes and physicality weren't in line with each other.

'The eyes never lie' was a quote Junhoe firmly believed in, and Hanbin's eyes held a truth that made him shiver.

And everything else about the Hanbin he's facing right now seemed fake.

(-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-)

After the little incident with Hanbin, Junhoe plopped down on the table where him and his buddy always meet.

"Ah yes, an air sandwich, very delicious." a familiar voice said as the owner set his own meal on the table and sat across Junhoe.

"Oh shut up Dong, save me some of your burger." Junhoe said as he rubbed his temples at remembering the recent encounter he just had.

Donghyuk was his dorm roommate and co-worker on the job they part-timed. It was one of Junhoe's secrets that, if people found out about, would tarnish his image.

"You can have the whole thing bro." Donghyuk gave with a laugh as he still had his rice meal to eat, "Something bothering you?"

"Trash Bin." Junhoe muttered.

"I keep telling you, maybe you should've just gave him the chance if his eyes or whatever you said got to you." Donghyuk managed to say while chewing.

"Look dude, just because his eyes remind me of some instagram thot I got the hots for, doesn't mean I should like him too." Junhoe argued as he bit a big piece from the chicken burger he received, "He just doesn't seem genuine. It's like he's hiding his real self, and you know I don't like fake people."

Because it reminded him, of himself.

"Aren't we all hiding something?" Donghyuk tried to sound philosophical but then his phone buzzed from a notification, "Dude, speak of the devil, the instagram thot just posted!"

@shxxbi131. Also known as Bad Influence or B.I for short. No one knew who this guy is or what he does. It seemed to be a personal instagram that turned famous because he was HOT.

The post that he had was just mentioned consisted of him looking into the camera, sporting blue hair with a hint of red near the middle while he wore a white polo above a black tank top with the hashtag #newhaircolor

And it was the piercing gaze he has towards the camera that made Junhoe's hairs stand on end feel a heated shiver down his spine.

You see, Junhoe's appearance of having sculpted abs, gorgeous masculine features, and huge biceps instantly made him the dominant one whenever people had sex with him. What they don't know is that Junhoe has this rather masochistic kink. He yearns to be someone's submissive little bitch and get turned into a tool for their own lustful purposes . The idea of just not being in control while being in the receiving end of absolute pleasure was a wet dream he had numerous times.

He was a fake. He wasn't that ice prince who you should thank for even stepping on you, deep down he wanted to be the one treated like a rag and disposed of as soon as people were done with him.

And that's why he felt off with Hanbin. He was sure the guy was hiding something, if real recognize real, then the same case for fakes can be said, but Junhoe just couldn't put his finger on why he feels that way.

"You think the rumors are true? Some said he was a student here. In our university!" Donghyuk exclaimed as grains of rice flew from his mouth.

"Aish, swallow your food before talking!" Junhoe scolded as he finished the last of his burger.

After a loud burp from the meal he had, Junhoe had slung his bag on his shoulder. "I'll be off then. Waking you up after my shift?"

Donghyuk just gave him a thumbs up since he was still chewing on his food before waving him off as Junhoe headed to his next class.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

"Thank you, and please come again!"

Junhoe's voice was the only thing you can hear from the establishment, aside from low hum of the air conditioner and the whirring of drink machines, the convenience store was quiet and peaceful.

Yup. Junhoe worked part-time in a convenience store.

There were only three of them right now, Junhoe was working on the cash register when he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him squeak.

"Stop being so tense, still worried that people from school will see you?" It was their store manager Yunhyeong who spoke.

"N-no sir..." Junhoe breathed out a little lightly, "It's not that I look down on this job, I actually really like working here!" Junhoe raised his arms in defense, trying hard to make his point across, "It's just that it'd seem pretty uncool to see the heart throb working here."

"Nonsense! I was quite the popular kid in college too you know! Being an honest worker adds to the charm! And please, drop the sir. I'm only a few years older than you! Call me Yunhyeong instead!" Yunhyeong clapped his back strongly and winked, trying to uplift Junhoe's spirit and dang, that smile could really recharge an employee! "Now once Chanu finishes up sweeping outside, you can both rest up and let me work out here for a while."

"But sir- Yunhyeong, I insist that you both rest up, you both started earlier than me." Junhoe deflected.

"That's kind of you Junhoe, I'm actually a bit tired already." another voice that turned out to be Chanwoo's joined the conversation as he put the broom back in their utility closet.

"Then we'll be heading inside Juneya, wake one of us if you need to tag out." Yunhyeong yawned the last bit out as he headed into the break room followed by Chanwoo behind him.

A few slow hours have passed and Junhoe had began reading the store's various books and magazines to fight the boredom when suddenly the door alarmed that a customer came in.

He felt is blood run cold as he recognized the only person who was rubbing his eyes sleepily as a bucket hat had covered his eyes.

Hanbin.

Junhoe brought the Playboy magazine he was reading to cover his face. Why the hell is that bastard here? And the well developed breasts from the model in front of him weren't really calming him down.

It seems that Hanbin hasn't noticed him there yet, moving to the corner to grab some snacks and beverages.

Junhoe had to think quickly. He could make a run to the break room and wake Chanwoo up. Or just not be a bitch about it and do honest work.

"Excuse me?"

Junhoe jumped in astonishment as the man in front of him looked at him. The bucket hat was low enough to hide his eyes but it was no doubt that it was Kim Hanbin's voice talking to him rather drowsily.

"You seem to be wearing a uniform so I assume you're the cashier? Ring these up for me please."

Oh. The bucket hat must be low enough to not see his face. Releasing a breath of relief, Junhoe gave him a once over and noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual brand of sweater and scarves like the flamboyant nerd he was. He was instead wearing a button up shirt and some jeans.

"Alright sir." Junhoe tried to change his voice and pray that it hides his identity. "Put your purchases on the counter please."

Hanbin smirked and nodded, putting the cups of ramen and canned coffee on the counter.

As their transaction was finished, Junhoe bowed. "Thank you and please come aga-"

A flash of light startled him before realizing what happened.

"So the campus crush, Koo Junhoe works at a convenience store. How uncool of you if I must say." Hanbin snickered

"Ya!" Junhoe shouted, but covered his mouth immediately, realizing that his co-workers were sleeping nearby. "Delete that photo right now!"

"Hey hey, you should be greeting customers with a smile! Even if you never smiled for me whenever I see you..." Hanbin mumbled the last part to himself. "And why should I, it's a photo of my crush! You would understand how important a photo of that kind right?" Hanbin exclaimed, pouting and pulling the dip of bucket hat up to expose puppy dog eyes. (that still screamed fake to Junhoe, or was it because he had no glasses on?) "Or maybe because you have sex constantly, you don't know what love is like..."

"Hey, I have someone I like too." Junhoe admitted, his cheeks slighty red. Whether it was from anger or embarassment, he couldn't tell. "Also, how could a nerd like you see without glasses?"

"Oh, those aren't prescription." Hanbin quipped sassily.

What a douche.

"So, who's this person that you like?" Hanbin interrogated, propping his face with his elbows on the counter.

"I'm working right now." Junhoe sighed, "Can you just leave?"

"That's no way to talk to a customer." Hanbin smugly replied, "C'mon, show me your phone and I'll delete the photo."

Another sigh from Junhoe. 'If I play along maybe he'll leave quicker.' he thought to himself. "Fine then, give me your phone."

They exchanged phones and Junhoe immediately found the photo Hanbin had snapped. And why did he even bother, it was completely out of focus. He still chose to delete it anyway.

Junhoe put the older's phone down on the counter as he saw Hanbin's cheeks to burn while looking at his phone.

"Oy, why are you blushing? Are you watching porn on my phone?"

"N-no! I just checked out your album named 'Fap Material' and it had photos of this B.I dude."

"I swear to God that Kim Donghyuk! You are so fucking dead when I get home for changing the folder name." Junhoe mumbled to himself as Hanbin showed him the said album of B.I's shirtless and teasing photos that heavily emphasized on his various tattoos, (on his chest, back, rib and hip) his regal face, and his rather defined, lithe musculature.

Hanbin returned the phone with a face redder than a tomato. It surprised Junhoe that Hanbin was suddenly quiet. Bipolar much?

"Okay I deleted the photo already. Anything else I can help you with?" Junhoe spoke, _"sir?"_

"Oh, just one?" Hanbin smirked.

"Wha-"

Hanbin opened his Messenger app to show that he had sent atleast 10 frames of Junhoe slowly rising from his bow to his face becoming angry and oh god, those photos would definitely ruin his image.

"Thank technology for burst mode photography!" Hanbin cheerily spoke as he tipped the bucket hat over his eyes again and began to walk away with his bag of goodies.

"Wait wait wait!" Junhoe grabbed his hand to halt him in his tracks. "I'll do anything you want, just delete all of them, please!"

A smirk graced Hanbin's lips once more. "Anything, you say?"

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

After waking Chanwoo up to cover the cash register for a while, Junhoe headed into the convenience store's restroom to meet with Hanbin there. Entering the only stall, he's met with a Hanbin who sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

"It was nice of you to agree to this." Hanbin spoke rather slyly, a shit eating grin gracing his face that made his teeth shine with the light of the bathroom.

"Like you ever gave me a choice." Junhoe huffed as he began to remove his uniform shirt and unbuckle his belt.

Hanbin promised not to upload the photos if Junhoe let him suck his dick. It was a good deal, since not only does it keep his school image in check, it also helps him get off. It's practically a win-win!

As soon as Junhoe's pants dropped to the floor, Hanbin moved to kneel in front of the latter's crotch. A hand making it's way to softly caress the front, slowly awakening it to life. The black underwear he was wearing were tight and fitted, which gave away the shape of Junhoe's cock nicely as blood rushed to fill it.

"Aww, it's happy to see me!" Hanbin stated with enthusiasm as he freed it from confinement, the prick, shaven clean and smooth, stood tall and proud, already red and throbbing.

Junhoe stood there passively, a slight blush on his cheeks at how weird the situation he got himself into was. He couldn't see how Hanbin felt as the bucket hat was still covering his eyes.

"Well then, thank you for the food." Hanbin whispered as he gripped the base and brought the cockhead into his mouth.

Junhoe moaned as Hanbin worked his dick slowly, making sure his tongue was swirling around the sensitive head while one hand held what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Junhoe certainly wasn't small in size, which kinda helped with his street cred in campus.

As Hanbin began to speed up, Junhoe could no longer keep his hands to himself as he tried to hold onto Hanbin's head, but the bucket hat wasn't giving him a grip, which he chose to remove.

Hanbin immediately pulled off Junhoe's cock as he grabbed the younger's wrists rather hardly, deciding to stand up to finally meet him eye to eye and oh boy did that strong gaze shake Junhoe to his core.

"I told you you weren't allowed to touch me right!?" Hanbin growled, slamming Junhoe to the side of the stall.

Junhoe thought it was hot, the way Hanbin had this hidden strength that could probably manhandle him if he can manage to get him angrier.

Junhoe smirked, feeling a bit cocky as he hoped to rile him up more. "I've always wondered what you were hiding underneath that-"

Junhoe's stopped that line after looking at the black bonnet that was still covering Hanbin's head, the sheer ridiculousness of the situation just went up to 11.

"Drop it." Hanbin snarled, his grip still tight on Junhoe's wrists. The latter could feel the anger radiating off him "Or do I just post the photos right now?

"N-no! I'm sorry." Junhoe muttered weakly "It just felt so good that I wanted to pull on your hair."

"Oh that's cute. You think you have control in this situation?" Hanbin chuckled lightly that held no humor in it "You can try to fight for it, but be prepared for the punishment if you lose."

The way Hanbin threatened him icily was really turning Junhoe on right now, but he had to play it off so he wouldn't notice.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry" Junhoe apologized as Hanbin let go off the vicegrip he had on him. "Please, back to what you were doing."

Hanbin hadn't gone back to kneeling down immediately, but he had brought a hand to grab Junhoe's cock, still wet from his saliva. "You were quite well-endowed, aren't you Junhoe?"

That made Junhoe smile, feeling a little proud. "You like it?"

"Of course I like it, I confessed to you!" Hanbin replied heartily as he retracted his hand to fumble at his own jeans, "But do you like mine?"

Hanbin was just as hard as he pulled his pants and briefs down to show his own shaft, a patch of trimmed pubes decorated the nicely shaped cock that was slightly longer than Junhoe's that had the younger stunned in place.

Before Junhoe could even say anything in awe, Hanbin had knelt down once more to begin sucking at Junhoe's cock once more, making him moan loudly and close his eyes in bliss.

Hanbin began to slowly go deeper on Junhoe, taking more of his dick as his hands went to his pocket to fish for a small bottle of lube he had.

The click of the bottle made Junhoe snap his eyes open, making him nervous at how calm Hanbin seemed as he deepthroated him while pouring some of the lube on his hand.

Hanbin closed his eyes as he began to fuck into his lubed hand while his mouth was filled by Junhoe's cock, making him moan for the first time during their activities.

The vibration from Hanbin's moan made Junhoe scream, making his knees buckle as the two began to lose themselves in pleasure.

"Aaahh- Bin, fuck- I'm close." Junhoe groaned out as Hanbin hummed lowly with his stuffed mouth.

Hanbin was about to pull off and jerk Junhoe to completion when suddenly he did a pro gamer move of putting his hands on the back of the older's head as the younger selfishly rammed his dick down onto Hanbin's throat and came, making the older swallow down wave after wave of semen as tears dripped from the corner of his eyes.

As Junhoe had emptied his load, his grip on Hanbin's skull loosened as it fell limply on his side as he heaved gulps of air to recover from the intense orgasm.

Unfortunately, his hand had brought the bonnet with it, exposing a very familiar mop of red and blue hair.

Junhoe felt his blood run cold, Donghyuk' food-filled voice repeating 'Some said he was a student here. In our university!'

"No way." Junhoe breathed out, "That hairstyle. You're B-"

It happened too fast for Junhoe to keep track of. He was pulled up swiftly by an arm, which also spun him around so one hand was held behind back as he was face to face to the wall, like a cop cuffing a criminal.

"Yeah I am, so what?" Hanbin whispered, the tone of his voice sounded lethal and truly furious, "I told you to behave. Were you really trying to rile me up, huh!?" he continued as the click from the bottle of lube was heard once more.

Junhoe yelped loudly as he felt a finger circle around his entrance before piercing him quickly. A few seconds later, another was added that had brought his cock to life once more. Hanbin wasn't being gentle to him and he was all for it.

"I saw it myself when I confessed to you." Hanbin questioned as he added another finger insidd Junhoe, fishing for his prostate. "That you were also faking something. You try to be all dominant and alpha when you have sex with other people, but in reality, you're just waiting for someone to put you in your place, right?" he emphasized as he found the little bundle of nerves that made Junhoe squeak an octave higher.

Pulling out his fingers, Hanbin took a condom out of his pocket and rolled it on his dick before lubing it up. "But don't you worry baby, I maybe known as Bad Influence, but I know what's good for you," he hushed softly into Junhoe's ear, making the younger squirm at his hold, "And it's my cock deep inside you."

At the end of that sentence, Hanbin began to slowly slide inside of Junhoe, burying himself inside the younger's tight hole.

"Aaaaaahhh-" Junhoe mewled as each inch of Hanbin's cock went in, trying to adjust to the feeling of fullness he had right now. It was even better than he had ever fantasized about.

"So Junhoe, ready to get your brains fucked out of you?" Hanbin asked, and Junhoe didn't need to look back to know that shit eating grin was plastered all over his face.

"Please." Junhoe replied weakly. "Fuck me, turn me to your personal cocksleeve. Make me forget my name."

Hanbin chuckled as he kissed Junhoe's shoulder, "I can manage that," as he bit into th flesh of Junhoe's back and thrusted into the younger, setting a brutal pace as he moved his hands to grip on Junhoe's waist, letting him stabilize himself by placing his hands flat on the wall.

And it felt so good. It was like finally scratching an itch he could never reach by himself. Junhoe felt his mind go blank as Hanbin thrusted fast and raw, pounding onto Junhoe's prostate, jangling his nerves and making him moan so much as he felt his orgasm coming a second time already.

"Hanbin-hyuung" Junhoe sobbed, the honorific falling out randomly because honestly, this was the best sex he ever had. "I'm close."

"Oh are you now?" Hanbin said as he reached around to grip Junhoe's cock, jerking it off in time with his thrusts, making the younger cry out his name like a prayer.

Two more tugs onto Junhoe's cock and he's gone, strings of cum decorating the dull, grey tiles of the restroom.

Hanbin pulled out and peeled the condom off in a hurry. "Alright, Junhoe-ya, kneel down and take hyung's cum like the fucking slut you wanted to be."

Junhoe immediately obeyed, on his knees, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes in anticipation as Hanbin began to jerk off furiously, aiming his cock to Junhoe's face as he began to cum as well, creaming the younger's face with his milk.

Admiring his handiwork, Hanbin collected fat drop of cum on his thumb before bringing it to Junhoe's mouth, the younger obliging him and licking it clean. "Beautiful." Hanbin whispered.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

After cleaning up their little rendezvous in the restroom, Junhoe went outside first to see if it was safe to sneak out. Luckily for them, Chanwoo was fast asleep on the counter and Hanbin could get out without their immoral acts getting found out.

Junhoe escorted Hanbin out into the entrance. Before the older could leave, Junhoe grabbed his hand. "Bin, wait."

Hanbin turned to face the younger, feeling himself blush at the serious look Junhoe had, "What is it Junhoe-ya?" he asked timidly.

Junhoe psyched himself up a little before answering. "Is you're dating offer still up?"

Hanbin's jaw dropped as he pulled him into a hug. "Oh my- Yes! You don't know how happy that makes me Koo Junhoe-"

"I have a condition though."

Hanbin suddenly pulled away and held both of Junhoe's hands as he nervously waited for his condition.

"We barely know one another and I'd like to get the time for our relationship to develop. Woo me. Oh and also," Junhoe coughed as his cheeks turned a shade of pink, "Let's try to not be fake, okay? Whether the real you is Trash Bin or Bad Influence, I want you to be the one to put me in place. And I'll be your... fucking bitch." he ended as his ears had also began to color.

Hanbin's face became beet red at what Junhoe said, looking down on their joined hand, Hanbin smiled genuinely as he squeezed Junhoe's hand. "I'd prefer if you be my boyfriend."

Junhoe finally smiled at him. And Hanbin thought that the sun had come up.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Junhoe ran to the convenience store as he was running a bit late.

As soon as he saw the red and white LED lights of the store, he hollered to the figure sweeping in front of the empty parking spaces, the figure waved back as he got closer.

"Chanwoo! Isn't it Yunhyeong's turn to be sweeping outside?" Junhoe asked, catching his breath.

"Oh, he's showing the newbie the works. We got a new night shift buddy starting today!" Chanwoo replied.

Piquing Junhoe's interest, he headed into the store to see Yunhyeong by the aisle talking to someone wearing their uniform, with the cap concealing his eyes as he took notes on a notepad.

"Junhoe-ya you're here!" Yunhyeong exclaimed with glee, "I want you to meet our newest employee-"

Junhoe was genuinely surprised at who it was. He recognized the cute band aid design and spectacles that rested on his nose.

"Kim Hanbin, at your service!" Hanbin saluted with a smile.

After waking up earlier, Junhoe began to feel that yesterday's events were too perfect to have gone that smoothly. It was like he was setup. 

He was a fly caught on a spider web. Intricate, careful, and deadly as Hanbin's eyes bore deep onto his soul. The intense gaze that was once again detached from his physicality spoke of a promise, an unbridled chaos that only he could give.

'The spider I, and you, the fly.' the older mouthed to the younger.

And Junhoe was more than willing to be prey for this predator.

(-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-)  
[BONUS SCENE:]

"Didn't you say your crush's name was Koo Junhoe?" Hanbin's roommate asked as he absentmindedly played a random tune on his guitar.

"That's him." Hanbin answered from the kitchen as he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "What about it Bobby hyung?"

"He part-times in the convenience store I'm working at." Bobby stated with a knowing smile.

Hanbin spat out the milk he was drinking with his PB&J. "Shut up. Seriously?"

"Yeah man, what, do you want me to recommend you for part-time so you can flirt with him?." Bobby spoke with mirth in his voice, enjoying Hanbin's ridiculous expression.

"Actually yeah, you should. Preferably after this semester so I can earn extra cash." Hanbin replied, humming a tune lightly.

"Oh man, I know that tune, never a good tune to hear from your manipulative ass." Bobby chuckled darkly.

"Hey, I prefer the word 'resourceful' when it comes to setting up my web." Hanbin said, his plan on getting Junhoe gracing his lips with a poisonous smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and maybe a comment if you want to say how bad and cringy it is uwu
> 
> Also as for why it's in a series:  
> This fic will also serve as some sort of an opener for the Convenience store iKON AU idea that I plan to write in the future! It'll be skit centric, much like gag animes such as Saiki K. and Asobi Asobase.
> 
> Until next time! uwu


End file.
